Family Chapter 5
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Danny had been in surgery for an hour and the remaining Partridges and Pam were in a waiting room on the surgery floor, away from public view. Keith and Chris sat in silence, Keith trying to get up the courage to find out what seemed to be eating at his youngest brother. Ruben was standing in the corner watching the television. Pam was resting in a chair not far from Keith and Chris. Shirley was in the opposite corner of the room having a serious discussion with another wayward child.

"Laurie, I said no. I want only family here, immediate family." Shirley said and Keith's ears perked up as his mother raised her voice.

"Pam's here." Tracy interjected and received a harsh look from her mother as Shirley turned to see if the girl had heard. It appeared that she hadn't. Her eye caught Keith's raised eyebrow but she turned back to the task at hand.

"Pam is Danny's girlfriend Tracy and didn't I tell you to change out of those clothes before Keith saw you. He's gonna ask why you are dressed like that eventually. You look…..like a…"

"Street walker." Laurie interjected, crossing her arms over her chest, getting a hard look from Tracy.

"That's is enough out of you Laurie. Take your sister and buy her a t-shirt, a very LONG t-shirt." Shirley said as Keith looked at Chris.

"What's up with them?" Keith asked and saw Chris shrug and not answer.

"Did I anger you or something?" Keith asked. Chris shrugged again and looked at him.

"Why would you say that?" Chris asked as he lounged in the seat next to his brother.

"Oh, I don't know. You won't look at me, or TALK to me. What I'd do bro?" Keith asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Chris said and closed his eyes. Keith sighed and joined Ruben at the television set in the corner.

"What is up with the women?" Keith asked as Ruben turned around to see the three still engaged in deep discussion. He looked at Keith and then turned back to the news.

"Right now our main concern is Danny. Believe me it will all come out in time." Ruben said sadly and Keith looked from him to the women in the corner to Chris to Ruben and back to where his mother stood with his sisters.

"Is it THAT bad?" Keith questioned still looking at his mother. 'Why was I gone so long', he thought, 'I've got to work closer to home. This family is falling apart without me'.

"Keith." Ruben said at his side and Keith froze at the former manager's tone and turned to face him and the television just as the announcer began and Ruben turned up the volume. All thoughts of the girls talk forgotten as Keith faced new problems.

"In local news….." the announcer began.

"Former bass player for the famous Partridge Family rock group, Danny Partridge was rushed to LA General and is reported to be in critical condition. Sources close to this station say the young resident and DJ at KGLA is said to have underwent surgery and is not expected to live through the night…."

"Oh, god, Ruben." Shirley cried rushing into Ruben's arms.

"Ssh, it'll be okay Shirl. I'll handle it." Ruben said holding her close.

"Damn them." Keith cursed to his mother's chargin as Chris, Tracy and Laurie gathered around the television along with Pam.

"KEITH!" Shirley screamed and hit him in the arm for the remark.

"Well, mom I'm the reason they are doing this. I can't sit back let them trash this family and spread such lies. Ruben we have to do something." Keith said in defense of his language.

"We will, son, listen." Ruben said as all the attention was back on the screen.

"The famous rock star, Keith Partridge is said to have cancelled his current and all future tours to be with his grieving family. He just returned from a European tour and rushed to his brother's side but it may not have been in time. Hospital officials are saying the young DJ and local resident is doing as well as can be expected but refuse to comment on his status other than he is critical. The whole world is holding its breath to see if Keith will remain in the music business or retire with the death of this brother. Will this be the end of this budding superstar's career in music? The former leader and now solo sensation of the once famous Partridge Family is reported to have put the group together to keep the family together. Will this tear them apart?"

"That's it. I'm going out there. My brother is NOT dead and I'm not gonna listen to this crap anymore." Keith said making a dash for the door. Ruben and Chris grabbed him.

"Keith, we'll put out a statement. We've done this before." Ruben tried calming him.

"It's never been this serious before Ruben. I wonder if my idiot manager is behind this?" Keith asked out loud then got his answer as the new report continued.

"Sources close to the rock star's entourage say that he is taking care of his family and will return when his brother is well and out of danger. When asked to comment on whether Keith will return to music or the status of Danny the spokesman for the Keith Partridge Show said only that the singer had every confidence that his brother would be fine and once recovered he would resume touring."

"See, there's your answer. Keith who knows where they're getting this stuff." Chris spoke up and it seemed to calm Keith. Both men released him and he stood in the middle of his family breathing hard and running a hand through his hair then stared at each of them. Ruben turned the television off, disgusted himself with the lies they were spreading.

"Ruben. DO something." Keith pleaded and Shirley went to her son.

"Give him a chance, Keith. He will put out a statement from the family." Shirley said.

"Mom, they are saying he's not gonna make it." Keith said and Shirley held him then pulling away looked at each of her children.

"Yes, and I seem to recall on occasion they have misreported other events in our lives as well. They have no real sources you all know that. Ruben will hold a press conference?" Shirley asked looking at the former manager. He nodded.

"Keith be there with him if you want but say nothing negative about the press and the misinformation. You know that can damage your career and hurt Danny and all of us." Shirley said. Keith sighed.

"Mom I have no career if it tears this family apart. I should quit." Keith said and Shirley took his chin in her hand.

"Now listen here Keith Partridge, if you wanna quit the business fine but do NOT do so while we are in crisis. It may be a decision you will regret. And DON'T let your fears of this family falling apart be the only reason." Shirley said and watched Keith hang his head and walk back to sit down.

"Ruben, we trust you. Do us proud." Shirley said and all the children were surprised when he walked up and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll take care of it Shirl. I always do. I will be back. I will also make sure the hospital knows just who is allowed in here." Ruben said looking over at Laurie who threw her hands in the air and grabbed Tracy and her purse and marched out the door.

"Thank you, Ruben. I can always count on you." Shirley said hugging him then he left.

Keith paced the hall outside of the operating room, looking at the clock every other minute. The clock read 7pm. Danny had been in surgery a little over three hours and no word had come to them as yet as to how he was doing. Shirley and Pam were asleep in the private waiting room and Keith could tell his mother really like the girl who seemed to have stolen his brother's heart. Chris was sitting on the floor of the same waiting room with his head buried in his books. Ruben was still out dealing with the press and setting up the press conference they were scheduling for 9am the next morning. The television had remained off since the news report and Keith's outburst. He knew he had to calm down, hence the pacing of the hall, but thoughts of Danny and Danny's talking about their father and having seen him would not stay out of Keith's mind. Tracy and Laurie had disappeared when Ruben left and Shirley would only tell him that she sent Laurie on an errand and insisted Tracy also go with her. When he questioned such an errand at a time like this Shirley said they were still in the hospital. He stopped pacing as he heard Laurie's voice coming from around the corner.

"Tracy it looks fine." Laurie was saying. Keith felt like a heel for listening but his concern for whatever was going on with his family outweighed his common sense at the moment.

"It does not. Why can't mom see that I'm making a statement, being my own person?" Tracy was babbling to her sister.

"Oh, mom is all for you being your own person Trace but look at yourself sometime. This valley girl, Madonna, style is nothing but trouble. Take it from me I see it everyday." Laurie was saying. Adding to herself, 'And I live it too'.

"Women are looked at by men differently when they wear stuff like that. ESPECIALLY if there is not much clothes to look at." Laurie said.

"Todd likes it." Tracy said in defense.

"TODD would like you naked and on your back Trace. Don't forget THAT." Laurie said and Keith thought he was gonna be sick. Since when did Tracy think of things like THAT, and since when did Laurie start talking to her about THAT.

"Don't be ridiculous Laurie, he would not." Tracy cried in anger.

"Don't BET on it little sister." Laurie said poking her in the arm for emphasis.

"Todd or no Todd, I should be able to wear my own clothes and not what mom wants me to wear." Tracy whined. Keith smiled as he leaned against the wall and rested his bent leg against the wall, now he knew where mom sent Laurie that Tracy had to go with her.

"Well, that maybe but you don't wear clothes Tracy." Laurie said.

"I do so." Tracy protested.

"See through shirts, tube tops and tight short skirts are NOT clothes Tracy they are statement makers and you little sister are making a very LOUD statement. Just remember you only have Chris in the house now to defend you if Todd or any other boy decides to answer that statement. Danny is here in L.A. and Keith is…" Tracy cut her off and Keith felt a knife go through his heart.

"Never here anyway. Yeah I know." Tracy grumped.

"Well, he will be for a mighty long time now. So count your blessings and enjoy it. Our big brother is home to stay until Danny is completely recovered. And a word of warning little sister, Keith flipped earlier when he saw your outfit. I would NOT wear that trash around him." Laurie said.

"He never said anything." Tracy said as they prepared to round the corner where Keith waited for them.

"Give him a chance, Trace. The guy is out of his mind right now with worry over Danny." Laurie said stopping. She saw Keith's reflection in the window and knew he was waiting around the corner. She knew her brother too well to know he was not listening. Laurie knew that was how Keith would learn what was going on with all of his brothers and sisters. He had defused many a situation over the years by learning of it before mom did. He called it being the man of the family and head of the house. They would often times call it being nosy; especially if it meant one of them was in trouble.

"I know. Man, Laurie I never knew." Tracy was saying. Laurie frowned at her seeing her brother's head down. She pulled Tracy back down the hall; suddenly afraid her rebellious little sister was about to say something that would hurt her big brother. Keith frowned as he heard their voices drifting, like they were walking the other way.

"Never knew what Trace?" Laurie asked looking over the girl's head to see how far from Keith they were and if he had moved, he hadn't.

"Keith cared so much about Danny. I mean he is always ragging him about something and well I don't know, I thought he didn't like him or something." Tracy shrugged.

"Of course he loves Danny. He LOVES all of us, Trace. With Keith, you gotta understand, he didn't have a normal childhood like the rest of us. He grew up quick when daddy died. Real quick. One minute he was thirteen and grounded for one thing or another and teaching himself the guitar and the next…well he was running a paper route and teaching kids to play guitar for cash and then at fourteen he was also working part time at Gordy' father's grocery store to help provide for the family. Then he and Danny were jammin' in the garage one day and they thought they'd try selling one of Keith's song for cash and then….well the group came from that….and Ruben and well Keith is STILL working for the family." Laurie explained and then leaned in real close so no one else would hear.

"I'll tell you a secret, Trace, and if you ever tell a living soul I'll never talk to you again." Laurie said pointing a finger at her. Tracy nodded slowly.

"Every record he sells, every album, every cut from the concerts and t-shirts and things, EVERY CUT, comes to the family. Ruben still handles that. He wires Keith back enough to live on but ALL of it is ours Trace. ALL OF IT. He has never actually made a dime from any of his success and he won't either. Watch him sometime, Trace, just sit back and watch him. He spends money for others, never himself." Laurie said and then stood back and looked at her little sister and watched her process something that only Laurie and Shirley knew. Danny suspected but never let on if he really knew or not. Chris she wasn't sure about and Tracy, didn't know any of this until now.

Tracy stood there in shock, staring at Laurie. She had never heard this before. Keith was giving it ALL back to them. All the money he was making was coming BACK to THEM. She shook her head as a thought came to her mind about something she had written about her big brother many years ago in school. 'Maybe he still is'. Tracy thought as she continued to process this family secret. Then a thought crossed her mind that horrified her on many levels.

"Laurie." Tracy said as they stared walking back to the corner where Laurie could still see Keith leaning against the wall in the large window reflection.

"Yes, Trace." Laurie asked concerned by her tone.

"If Danny dies will Keith quit?" Tracy asked. Laurie stopped in her tracks and decided this was one thing Keith did need to hear, if he was listening. She saw his head bolt up. He had heard.

"Tracy Danny isn't gonna die. Don't even think it and as for Keith quitting, I think he already has." Laurie whispered.

"Then what will happen?" Tracy asked and Laurie saw Keith push off of the wall.

"Nothing, Trace he will still take care of us. He can do other work besides music and performing. Now stop this kinda talk, you'll scare mom." Laurie admonished her sister. Tracy put her head down, as they turned the corner and Keith looked up to see Laurie who smiled. Tracy still had her head down.

"Laurie, I don't want Danny to see Pop anymore." Tracy said and Laurie stopped, tears in her eyes. Keith stepped up to his baby sister.

"Come here munchkin." Keith said and pulled her to him, surprise when she let him. Tracy was immediately in tears. Keith walked her back to the bench and sat her down then sat beside her. Laurie came up and stood beside her big brother. He smiled up at her and rubbed her arm. Laurie smiled down at him.

"Danny isn't going to die Trace, I won't let him." Keith said wrapping his arm around Tracy. She buried her head in his chest.

"But he could. I don't want him to." Tracy cried and Keith pulled back and put his thumb under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I don't either. He won't. I know it." Keith said calmly then glanced at Laurie. She placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I need to check on mom." Laurie said quietly then walked away.

"How do you know? You heard the doctor." Tracy said and Keith realized she was no longer the little girl he remembered but a beautiful young woman. He noticed the tube top, had been replaced by a long white t-shirt. The shirt now came down below her backside to hide the way too tight jeans she wore. He smiled at her new clothes. He liked this MUCH better.

"Yes, I heard the doctor but I know this family. We are tough Trace and we can get through anything. Do you believe that?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I do. Keith?" Tracy asked.

"Did Danny really see Pop?" Tracy asked and Keith sighed.

"I don't know Trace but I like to think he did, in his dreams that is. I know you don't remember Pop very well and I'm sorry we haven't talked about him a lot but you a Chris were so little and mom was hurting all the time. Danny, Laurie and I made a pack not to talk about him so mom wouldn't hurt anymore. It is rare that even we talk about him to each other but we think of him all the time." Keith said.

"Do you dream about him, too?" Tracy asked. Keith smiled and nodded.

"Sometimes. I tell ya what, any time you want to talk about Pop you ask me all right? I'll tell ya everything. Mom doesn't hurt so much anymore and she even talks to me about him at times. S'okay with you munchkin?" Keith asked. Tracy nodded and hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He had missed her. He took the opportunity to look at her clothes again.

"By the way, munchkin I like your new shirt. Much nicer that that other thing you were wearing." Keith said and heard her groan but he had no time to respond as Westdale came through the double doors of the operating room. Keith grabbed Tracy by the hand and ran to the waiting room.

Keith ran into the waiting room with Tracy on his heels, a good ways ahead of the doctor. He wanted the entire family together when Dr. Westdale came into see Shirley. He was relieved when a dozing Ruben jumped awake at his entry. Chris he noticed had dozed off too, leaning back against the chairs as he was still sitting on the floor. Laurie was on her feet in a moment as Keith dropped Tracy's hand and knelt in front of Shirley.

"Mom. Mom, wake up." Keith called her gently, taking a hand and shaking Pam's knee, his eyes only on Shirley. Shirley opened her eyes and sat up with a jerk seeing Keith in front of her.

"Dr. Westdale's on his way." Keith said quietly as he stood and walked to Chris. He knelt down in front of him and pushed on his shoulder.

"Chris, bro, the doctor's here." Keith said and waited a few seconds to see Chris open his eyes then went back to Shirley's side as Dr. Westdale walked in the door, removing his surgical mask and walked over to where Shirley stood up. He sighed long and hard as he took her hand.

"He is in recovery." Dr. Westdale said and heard audible sighs from all in the room. Keith put an arm around Shirley and felt her relax against him.

"It was rough, but you've got one tough kid there, Mrs. Partridge." The doctor was saying to chuckles all around, even from Keith.

"Yes, doctor he certainly is." Shirley said smiling. The doctor was not smiling.

"The aneurysm was caught in time, just in time." Westdale said glancing at Keith.

"He has a long road back though and I must tell you he gave us a couple of scares in there. His blood pressure dropped twice." Westdale said then held up a hand.

"But we got it back before any complications." Westdale continued.

"Can I see him?" Shirley asked as new tears flowed from her eyes.

"In a bit but I want to remind you that he is on a ventilator. He will probably be on it for three or four days as we are still draining the fluid build up from the aneurysm. There was a small amount of bleeding into the brain stem and we will be watching for infection and the other complications we discussed earlier over the next few days. He will be in ICU for at least the duration he is on the ventilator. We are also watching the other bump from the accident." Dr. Westdale said and Keith saw Shirley go into a panic.

"Accident? What accident?" Shirley asked and saw the doctor look at Keith. She turned on him.

"WHEN did this happen and why wasn't I told. How many times do I have to tell you kids to tell me these things? I am his mother. I am your mother." Shirley said and Keith started to answer when Westdale placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. The accident only caused a bump on the other side his head, away from the growing aneurysm. The knot is a little swollen and under normal circumstances it would heal on it's own but because of the trauma already going on inside Danny this just aggregated the problem." Westdale said looking at Keith again. Keith turned away, guilt assailing him again. Laurie came up and put her arm around his waist.

"What can happen now?" Shirley said recovering from the shock of yet another secret kept from her.

"We are hoping the knot will decrease on it's own. If not we may have to go back in. We will have to go in again to close up the incision from the insertion of the tube draining the remaining fluid from the aneurysm. We are not out of the woods yet, Mrs. Partridge, Danny has a long way to go here and things could get rough before they get better. But I have every confidence that he will be fine. The hard part is over in the sense that the pressure has been relieved and the amount of bleeding was minimal. The aneurysm in effect is gone now we just have to watch him closely. Now let me tell you what to expect. He is still very much under the anesthesia but he is slowly coming out of it. The first thing is he will be scared of the ventilator. You must be stern with him Mrs. Partridge, if you have to, to get him to understand that he can't try to remove it. Right now it is doing the work of his breathing for him until we are sure that he remains stable and the lungs will be able to function on their own. We also had to shave some of his famous red hair. Not the entire head of hair, mind you, but about half way up all the way around. I assure you that it will grow back, good as new. There is an gaze bandage around his entire head, we must keep him as still as possible until the drain tube can be removed and I want to leave that in as long as needed and as long was I can so that we can be sure he is ready to go back under for us to remove it. The same monitors as before, including the one for the brain activity. He can't talk now because of the ventilator but when it is removed he will not be able to talk above a whisper for a while because of the stress of the tube on the vocal chords. But I expect he'll be talking and singing in no time. When he does start talking again we need to watch him for slurred speech or confusion in speaking or understanding what is being said to him. We also have to be watchful of his hearing and his eyesight. As I said before it is rare but it has happened with the hearing and mostly with the eyesight. Again, if any of this happens I am confident it will be temporary. The staff will be monitoring him hourly for changes in temperature, blood pressure, heart rate and lung function. This is one reason why I want to limit his visitors, both in duration and number at a time. That being said I am going to bend the rules a tad, both because of the seriousness of Danny's condition and

I know that none of you are leaving anytime soon. One of you may sleep the night in his room. I realize tonight no one is going anywhere and I can understand that perfectly. Tonight two of you can sleep in there, preferably in shifts. Tomorrow night just one of you and I guess it would do no good to ask the rest of you to go home tomorrow night but we'll cross that bridge tomorrow." Dr. Westdale said smiling at the family. Then he looked at Ruben. Ruben stepped up and shook the doctor's gloved hand.

"Mr. Kincaid, a pleasure to meet you. I understand that while we were taking care of Danny some misinformation has been circulated about our celebrity in there and out here. I hear you wish to hold a press conference at 9 tomorrow if you would like I can join you and make a statement from the hospital and we can put an end to these ugly little rumors about my patient." Westdale said and Keith smiled, liking this guy more and more. He saved his brother, that made him like a member of the family.

"We would appreciate it doctor. Thank you." Ruben said smiling.

"Hey, anything I do for my new favorite family. Besides my teenage daughters would never forgive me if I didn't do everything in my power to get Danny well and keep America's hottest rock star still making music." Dr. Westdale said winking at Shirley and Keith. He saw Keith's look at his reference to him.

"Hey, Keith, honest, their words not mine. I'll be back in a few minutes to take you back mom, Danny should be awake enough soon. Relax, guys, he's gonna be fine. Hard parts over, Mr. Kincaid 8:50 a good time in the morning to meet let's say in the lobby." Westdale said.

"Sure thing, but doctor I won't be leaving either." Ruben said calmly.

"Understood. Understood. I'll be right back." Dr. Westdale said and left the famous family alone.

"Oh, thank God." Shirley said and fell back into the chair she had just vacated.

"Mom, remember all the doctor just said. Danny has a long way to go." Laurie said.

Shirley looked at her and patted her hand as her other children gathered around.

"Honey, you'll understand when you have children. He's alive and that is the best news I have had in….well since this all began. Yes, I know it is not going to be easy and my son, your brother, has a very long road ahead of him but he has us and he is here WITH us, that my child is something to be very, very thankful for. No mother EVER wants to see her child in this state or any state of illness but no mother EVER wants her children to leave this world before her. NEVER FORGET THAT ANY OF YOU. You may be growing up and out on your own, but I am STILL your mother and will be until I join your father." Shirley began and began pointing at each of her four children in turn with each word.

"NEVER, NEVER NOT tell me what is going on with you, especially when it involves your health, physical and emotional." Shirley pointed at Keith who blushed.


End file.
